Yours to Hold
by wonderwall91
Summary: Santana had Brittany. Rachel had Jesse. Blaine had Kurt. Even Tina had Artie. So, who the hell was he supposed to end up with? Fabrevans. Faberry friendship. Brittana. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got a million stories out for almost every couple on Glee. I can't help that I have so many OTPs. I used to write Fabrevans stories a long time ago under a different username so this story is me going back to my roots.**

**What did you guys think of the finale? I loved that Rachel and Jesse ended up together. When Jonathan Groff first joined the show I knew that I wanted Rachel to end up with Jesse. **

**Anyway, this may have no followers. If it doesn't I'll take it down. No problems. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sam Evans was a pretty decent guy. Sure, it was his own opinion of himself, but he didn't really do bad things. Maybe in high school he had worried about his popularity some, but he always came around and did the right thing.

He loved his job. He had been teaching at McKinley for three years. He had even started to take courses at night to get his degree in education. New Directions had thrived after McKinley had been turned into a performing arts school. His students loved him. He was sure of that.

So yeah. He was a good guy. He was an awesome guy! He was just…for a lack of a better word…lonely. His family had moved back to Tennessee during his second year at McKinley. He had been living in his family's old house. It was small enough that he didn't feel too alone in the home.

"Hey, Sam," William Schuester greeted before sitting down in the seat beside him. "Emma sent extra cookies for me to give you," he added before taking the cookies out of his lunch box.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I love Mrs. Schuester's cookies," Sam grumbled in between bites of the chocolate chip cookies. The curly-haired man laughed quietly while shaking his head.

"How are rehearsals going, Sam?" Schue quietly asked while pulling his own lunch out. Sam grinned, always proud to talk about his students.

"They're doing great. We have so much talent this year. I have no doubt that we're going to win Nationals again. Vocal Adrenaline can kiss our asses," he finished with a fist bump.

"I'm proud of everything you've accomplished with these kids, Sam. You've really flourished over the last few years. Never once have I doubted your abilities."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Sam took a bite out of his bologna sandwich. "It's because of you that I do as well as I do," he added. "Being in glee with you taught me how to really appreciate things." He took another bite.

"You already had the makings of a leader back then, Sam. I just molded you." Sam nodded before chugging some of his water down. "Hey, Emma wants me to invite you and a date over this Friday night. She thinks that I'm too busy to have fun so she suggested that we have a small get-together."

"I don't really have…"

"Mr. Schuester, there's a fight breaking out in the cafeteria," a dark-haired teacher shouted from the doorway of the faculty break-room.

"I have to go, Sam. See you Friday at my place. Six, okay?" Mr. Schuester shouted before grabbing his lunch box and taking off.

Sam groaned. Where was he going to find a date?

* * *

"I can't believe Rachel's getting married," Sam whispered while looking at the invitation that he had received in the mail. He had dated Rachel for a short while several years ago. She was sweet, but their relationship never really had the makings of a lasting thing. He was happy that she had moved on with Jesse, but now he just felt stupid.

Santana and Brittany were married. Blaine and Kurt were married. Artie and Tina had gotten back together. Where was he though? He had no girlfriend. He didn't even have any friends that were girls. He felt lost and a little pathetic.

"Sam, are you feeling left out again?" Blaine crooned from the other end of the line. "You don't still have feelings for Rachel, do you? It's been years…"

"NO!" Sam quickly shouted. "Sometimes…I just feel all alone. I don't have friends here. My family moved back home. I love my job, and Mr. Schue is a really great guy…"

"But?" Blaine questioned.

"Maybe I'm tired of being by myself. I don't know. I just miss everyone. I talk to Santana every now and then. She and Brittany just got back from their anniversary cruise. You guys are doing your thing."

"Sam, you can come visit us anytime you want to…"

"Not really though. It's always going to be a couple plus one. I'm the plus one! I make the bicycle a tricycle."

"Sam, calm down…You're a great guy. If you haven't forgotten I had a crush on you in high school."

"Yeah, I remember," Sam chuckled.

"So, you're going to be fine. You have a job that you love. You have a job that you're amazing at. Everything else is going to fall into place. You'll see."

* * *

"Rachel, calm down," Quinn stated while watching the brunette pace around the apartment. "You're being over-dramatic, as always."

"I am doing no such thing!" Rachel shouted. "I'm simply worried that I'm gaining weight and will not be able to fit into my wedding dress. I can't be the bride that starves herself the day before the wedding so that I can squeeze into my gown. I have to make a conscious decision to be healthy."

"I don't think that the vegan cheese pizza is going to kill you. Besides. Jesse adores you. He wouldn't care if you walked down the aisle wearing the argyle sweaters and skirts that you wore in high school." At the thought of Rachel's previous fashion sense, Quinn cringed.

"Do you think Finn is okay with this?" Rachel finally questioned. Quinn suddenly understood why Rachel had been on edge lately.

"I think that Finn is more than happy with you ending up with Jesse. He's a wonderful man that would do anything for you. That's all Finn would want."

"Well," Rachel sighed, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "at least you'll show up to this one…without sustaining any injuries, I hope." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's something you and I can both agree on. Your last wedding almost killed me. I guess that's fine considering that you love dramatics. I approve of this wedding though so hopefully nothing too terrible will happen."

"I resent that! I may be dramatic, but I never wished anything would happen to you…in a horrible way though…it saved me from making a mistake."

"Yes, yes, I'm glad that you've found peace about my wreck. I don't still suffer from back problems or anything," she sarcastically commented.

"And I always give you a massage!" Rachel quipped. "Hey," she changed the subject, "are you excited about seeing all of the glee kids? It's been a while for you, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It's funny that everyone in glee ended up with someone else in glee," she admitted. Rachel cocked her eyebrow.

"You didn't. I'll admit Jonathan is a lovely young man. I simply adore his work for the paper. You got very lucky with him." Quinn sighed. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, Rachel. We should be focused on you. This is your week." Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look. "I love Jonathan. He's a wonderful guy, but I just can't make myself fall in love with him." Rachel huffed.

"Are you still in love with Puck?"

"We've been through this. I was never…I love Puck. We still keep in touch more than I keep in touch with anyone besides you. He's turned his life around, and I'm happy for him….We just weren't right for each other."

"I think you want to die alone," Rachel finally responded, an almost angry tone on the tip of her tongue.

"Rachel, shut up," Quinn retorted wryly. "I just can't find the right guy."

"Maybe you should try girls then," Rachel responded with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up, Rachel," Quinn huffed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about sleeping with Santana."

"I'm just upset that you chose to explore your sexuality with Santana."

"Instead of who?" Quinn questioned. "You?" Rachel sheepishly looked away. "Rach, you can't be serious. When were you even single?"

"I don't know…" Quinn rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I would have picked you over Santana, Berry," she muttered before pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple. "Now, let's get down to business. We still have a lot of stuff to do before the wedding."

"You're a wonderful maid of honor," Rachel called out to Quinn's retreating back.

* * *

"I bought a new jacket and tie for the wedding. Rachel better appreciate what I'm doing for her. Tickets to New York aren't cheap," Sam groaned.

"Ay dios mio, Trouty Mouth. You need to quit complaining. You could always skip the wedding. I'm sure she'll have plenty more."

"Santana," Sam snapped. "That isn't nice…like…at all." He heard Santana snort from her end of the phone.

"When have I ever been nice, Grouper?" She had him there. Santana was notorious for being mean. Everyone just accepted that it was part of her personality.

"Well, what if someone said that you and Brittany weren't going to last?"

"They would be ended." Sam clicked his tongue. "Fine. Maybe Rachel and Jesse are going to live happily ever after. They'll have creepy hobbit babies with curly hair and a weird obsession with singing and dancing."

Sam couldn't argue with Santana there.

"I have a plus one, but I don't have anyone to bring," Sam complained. "I'm going to be the only glee kid there without a significant other. Do you have anyone I could bring?"

"Sam, quit being a loser. I'm only going to be nice to you this one time. There's nothing wrong with being single. Sure, you're the only one out of all of us that doesn't have a girlfriend, but so what? Now, I'm getting off the phone with you now. There's too much pity coming from your end, and I'm going to make sweet lesbian love to Britts."

"Uh-

The phone call was ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the feedback! I appreciate each notice, each review, everything! I'm glad that there are some Fabrevans fans out there still! Not a lot of interaction in this chapter, but it gets the story going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He watched in awe as Rachel waltzed down the aisle. She was breathtakingly beautiful and looked happier than he had ever seen her. His gaze then zoomed in on Jesse who was waiting for his bride at the altar. He had tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. Sam sighed. He knew that Rachel and Jesse were madly in love.

It made him sad that he had no one to look at the way Jesse looked at Rachel. Sam glanced around the room and found Puck seated by Carole and Burt Hummel. He hadn't been able to speak with any of the previous members of New Directions, but he planned on catching up with everyone once the reception started.

He then trained his eyes at the bridesmaids and found that Quinn Fabray was looking at him strangely. He swallowed thickly and prayed that no one heard the woosh of air that left his body upon seeing her. She was more beautiful now than she had ever been, and that was seriously saying something.

He continued to watch her. She looked genuinely happy that Rachel was about to marry Jesse St. James. The blonde then cut her eyes to look lovingly at Noah Puckerman. Sam didn't know why, but the idea that Quinn and Puck were still together made him queasy.

"Jesse, I knew from the moment that we met we had something special. You were this wonderful man that I couldn't have dreamt up to be more perfect, and you chose me. My life has been a series of bad events, but you've made everything worth while. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you makes everything else seem so small. You are everything to me, Jesse. I will love you until there are no more songs left to be sung, until the end of the road for us. Thank you for finding me," Rachel whispered in between sobs. Jesse used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her stray tears away, neglecting his own.

Sam glanced back at Quinn while the minister continued on and sighed. How had it been possible for one person to be so beautiful? It was almost as though she were an angel sent down from Heaven itself.

* * *

"So Quinn and Puck?" Sam questioned, hoping that Blaine believed he was just curious about the couple.

"Are no longer together. Puck has a girlfriend, although I do not believe she's here," Blaine finished. Sam licked his lips before smiling. "She has been dating this guy named Jonathan. I don't know much about him. He's a journalist. Rachel thinks he is a nice guy."

"Oh," Sam replied. He didn't know why the news of Quinn being in a relationship was saddening. Probably because it only cemented the fact that everyone else was happily in love while he was stuck in Lima being hit on by Muriel, the cafeteria lady. Blaine clapped him on the back and smiled.

"Be happy, Sam. This is a wedding! There's no reason to be upset!" Sam nodded before taking off to where Santana and Brittany were seated. He watched as Santana stood up to offer him a hug.

"It's been so long," she whispered before pulling away. "Not long enough though," she added as an afterthought. Sam chuckled before pulling Brittany into a hug. "Hey, that's enough," Santana interjected. Sam laughed, happy that the Latina was able to make him feel better.

"How are you two?" He questioned, genuinely happy for the couple.

"San," Brittany mumbled before reaching out to take the fiery Latina's hand. He watched in confusion as they both offered him a seat at their table.

"Look, Lady Lips, I know that we have an unusual relationship. I hated you for dating Brittany. But I just don't hate you as much as I hate Frodo and Lady Hummel. Don't get any ideas when we ask you this, okay?" Sam nodded. He was worried. Santana was never that nice to him.

"I'm pregnant," Brittany whispered. Santana eyed around the room to make sure that no one else heard what she said.

"What? Congratulations, you guys!" Sam exclaimed before pulling them into a hug. Santana scoffed and pushed him away while Brittany accepted the hug willingly.

"No one knows yet so keep it quiet," Santana snapped. "Anyway, we want you to be the godfather," Santana explained. "Britts wanted Lord Tubbington Jr. to do it, but I convinced her that you would be the better option."

"Wow, you guys…" Sam stopped. He didn't know what to say. Two girls that he had gone to high school with had fallen in love, gotten married, and taken who knows what steps to bring a new life into the world, and they wanted him to be a part of it. "I'm really touched," he finally admitted. "Why me?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Because, you dated Brittany. She always tells me what you were the best boyfriend. That you treated her right. You didn't make her feel stupid. That means something to me. You and I keep in touch more than anyone else that was in glee. You know that, and I do. So quit fishing for compliments, Fish Lips."

"Since when have you been so nice?" Sam quipped before pulling the two into another fierce hug. "I can't believe there is a baby Lopez on the way!" He exclaimed, ignoring the odd looks from people around them. "This is exciting!"

"Shut up! I told you that no one knows yet! Especially not Rachel," Santana stated pointedly as the brunette in question approached them.

"Hi," Rachel stated from behind them. "Santana, do you mind if I steal Sam away from you for a moment?"

"Please, take him. He's getting on my nerves." Sam pouted before following Rachel to a secluded corner.

"Sam, you don't know how much Jesse and I appreciate that you were able to make it to our wedding."

"It was beautiful, Rachel. I'm so happy that you both found each other. You both complete each other." Rachel smiled, cheeks tinted red. "Can I ask you a question?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Of course, Samuel," she replied while looking across the room at Jesse. She smiled and winked at him before looking back at Sam.

"Why didn't we work out? What was wrong with me? I know that you and Jesse are perfect for each other. It's just…you're the only relationship that I've been in for the past three years. I don't have anyone else to ask."

"Sam, you're a perfect gentleman. I think we didn't work out because the universe knew that I belonged to Jesse. You just have to find the right person for you. She's out there…somewhere." Sam nodded as his eyes locked on Quinn. She was dancing with Artie, so happy and carefree, he noticed.

"Maybe," he finally replied, eyes still trained on Quinn. "She's gotten more beautiful with time," he found himself saying, unsure as to why he had admitted it aloud.

"She's a very pretty girl, Sam," Rachel replied with a smirk. "She's really grown with time. She's really nothing like the Quinn we all knew and feared in high school."

"Really?" Sam questioned. He was happy to hear that Quinn was doing well. He always knew that deep down she was a good person. "I'm really happy for her…"

"I have to go, Samuel. Thank you so much for coming today. It means the world to me." Sam nodded and smiled to Rachel as she turned to head back over to Jesse.

He glanced across the room again and hoped that he would catch her eye again. He smiled when their eyes finally met and ignored the flip-flops that his stomach engaged in. Without telling his body to, his feet began to move towards the blonde. It was almost as though they were magnets, pulling towards each other. "May I cut in?" Sam questioned. He berated himself. He hadn't spoken to Quinn Fabray in years and his first sentence was asking to cut in?

Before he had too much time to worry about it Quinn flashed him a smile and then nodded. He wiped his sweaty palms on the jacket of his suit before taking Quinn's lightly. His arm rest gently on her waist, causing a slew of emotions to rush through him. "It's been a long time," Quinn's melodic alto voice called out to him.

"Too long," he admitted. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing really well, Sam." He waited for her to say something else. Anything else. He wished, more than anything, that he could pull her away from the other members of the crowd into somewhere secluded. He wanted to catch up with her away from the laughter of other people. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he finally admitted. "I love my job. I'm going back to school at night to get my degree. Everything is falling into place…Well, most things are." He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Are you-

"LucyQ," a deep voice interrupted. "You got away from me," a tall and dark-haired stranger interjected. His pomade-laden hair was perfect. He had a well-chiseled jaw and muscles that stood out through his dress shirt.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan," Quinn finally replied, looking between Jonathan and Sam awkwardly. "Jon, this is Sam. He and I were in glee club together."

"It's really nice to meet you! Quinn has mentioned you in passing before." Sam snorted. He could tell that Jonathan was lying. Quinn probably hadn't even thought about him since she graduated high school.

"Yeah," Sam awkwardly stated while shaking Jonathan's hand vigorously. "Well, I'm going to get out of your way. Jonathan, it was nice to meet you." He then turned to look at Quinn for what would probably be the last time. "Quinn, take care of yourself," he whispered. He leaned in for a hug and was taken by surprise as Quinn hugged him back enthusiastically. In an instant, he was back in high school hugging his girlfriend. Her hair smelled different-no longer the coconut shampoo. Everything else was the same though. He inhaled deeply before pulling away.

With one last look he turned and walked away. The crowds were getting ready for Jesse and Rachel to depart, and he wanted to see them drive away. He was a sucker for love.

"Sam, wait," he heard Quinn call out. He immediately turned around and looked at the blonde girl expectantly. "This is my card. Call me before you go back to Ohio. We should catch up." Sam eyed the card before putting it into his pocket.

"I will," he replied.


End file.
